Heridas
by NilithDelirium
Summary: ¿Cómo olvidar algo que no debía ser recordado? ¿Cómo dejar atrás sentimientos que nacen de lo más profundo de mi interior? No existe lo correcto ni lo incorrecto, sólo mi deber. One-shot Sasuino.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

N/A: Pues, no es que sea esta pareja una de mis favoritas, es más, Sasuke Ni siquiera termina por caerme mucho en gracia, pero juntos se ven algo especial, ¿no?

Advertencias: Ninguna

* * *

**_"Heridas"_**

Recorrí los músculos de su pecho con mi mano, sintiéndolos y apreciando su forma, con los ojos cerrados.

Oía su suave y acoplada respiración y volví a mirar su rostro. Era hermoso. Tenía reflejado tanta serenidad… paz, alivio, estaba segura que si pudiera elegir qué fuera lo último que viera antes de morir, escogería esa cara, no había mejor forma de fallecer que ésa.

Suspiré resignada. Era una idiota.

Volví a concentrarme en la cortadura que tenía cerca del pulmón e intenté no acercarme tanto como desearía. No era lo correcto.

Sin darme cuenta corrí levemente mi mirada y no pude resistirme a seguir observando.

Su azabache cabello lucía desordenado, pero no perdía la belleza ni la frescura con la que siempre brillaba. Su nariz, tan recta y perfecta como siempre... Y sus labios, ¡Oh Kami! Esos labios me tentaban a cada instante, tan suaves, limpios, blandos… necesitaba probarlos, pero no podía, no _debía._

Faltaba muy poco para que sanara completamente, pero no quería que se fuera, aunque sólo lo pudiera retener inconsciente, ¿cómo resistirme a mis sentimientos? Si el dolor me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. El que lo tuviera tan cerca no significaba nada, el que pudiera hablarle no significaba que él me respondería y el que lo tocara no significaba que el reaccionaría ante mi tacto…

Mis ojos se anegaron, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas poco a poco, destruyéndome, y terminaban en el cuerpo del ser que amaba.

Era tiempo de terminar con esto, lo que yo experimentaba no podía ser y como kunoichi de la Aldea de la Hoja no podía desacatar las reglas. Estaba frente a un traidor, un villano potencialmente peligroso y aun así…

_Sasuke..._

Tantos años lejos de la aldea y aún no podía olvidarlo, ¿qué me había hecho ese frío y sexy joven para que me comportara de manera tan indebida? Se suponía que en mí ya no se almacenaba ni una mínima muestra de afecto hacia aquel estoico rebelde, pero en el momento en que lo vi lastimado, lleno de cortaduras y cardenales no pude evitar ponerlo en un lugar seguro, distraer a sus enemigos y curarlo. Incluso abandoné a mi equipo, ¿qué mas sería capaz de hacer por él? No quería ni imaginarlo.

Me limpié las gotas de sal que seguían escapando de mi frágil control y busqué alguna forma de detener aquella inevitable muestra de que yo no gobernaba lo que sentía; que estaba sometida a un chico egoísta, que no podía albergar en su alma más que rencor, odio y venganza y que estaba indefensa frente a él, porque era seguro que él no tendría ningún cargo de conciencia si me asesinaba y yo no podría defenderme, simplemente, no me atrevería a causarle daño, aunque en realidad, él me estuviera causando más daño a mí… cuán bajo había caído…

Finalicé mi tarea y, por última vez, volví el rostro al Uchiha, incliné mi cabeza y aprecié mejor sus facciones, aun cuando mi blondo cabello caía sobre mis zafiros.

Sonreí y me alejé, esta vez, para siempre, no volvería a mirar atrás, aunque el desasosiego de dejarlo allí me matara paso a paso, aunque el dolor me inyectara fuertes dosis con cada movimiento que hacía para poner distancia entre aquel extraño y yo y aunque sabía que no volvería a ser la misma, porque seguramente, jamás podría olvidarlo.

Me despedí silenciosamente y caminé hasta la salida de la caverna, con un río de lágrimas volviendo a desprenderse de mí.

_Adiós…_

_

* * *

_

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Bueno, bueno, gracias por haber leído estas palabras incoherentes y espero que, si son tan amables, el aplasten botoncitod de abajo, "Reseñas", y me expresen su opinión, ¿no? Les haya gustado o no está ahí, listo para ser utilizado.

¡Nos vemos, se cuidan!


End file.
